Cable or chain combination locks of the type having means for setting or changing the combination have been known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,348 and 4,615,191). Other combination locks have included mechanisms described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,706,994; 1,898,947; 4,354,365; 4,441,346; and 4,831,860.